johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 3
This part will provide on how to get to and survive Brahm's Mansion. Part 3 After exiting Rover Mansion, start making your way back to the Town of Jova. Once there heal yourself at the Church if necessary. Then go left and head toward Belasco Marsh. Once there, select Dracula's Rib and head left, you'll also notice that there's a huge area of poison swamp, use a Laurel to safely walk through, ignore any enemies that are in the swamp as they'll only slow you down and wate the time of the Laurel's effects. Then you'll be at Dead River, you can either head right to Brahm's Mansion (select Dracula's Heart in your inventory), or you can head to the towns to buy more and more powerful items. If you decide to wait until you have more items, you'll head to the Town of Aldra where there's Garlic and Laurels, then head to Sadam Woods, be careful of the fireball shooting dragon skulls (select Dracula's Rib to deflect their fireballs), after that you can either head for the Town of Oldon or head to Graveyard Duck, if you're heading to Graveyard Duck make sure you have several Laurels as you'll need to traverse a poison swamp area, at Graveyard Duck head to the far left and use Garlic to make a secret merchant appear and you'll get the crucial Silk Bag, then head to the Town of Oldon, there you can buy Laurels or (more importantly) the Morning Star. Once you have what you're looking for, head back to the Dead River and to Brahm's Mansion. Brahm's Mansion Once you're in the Mansion, be careful of the spikes, jump over them and head to the upward stairs and then head for the other upward stairs and then another. Once you're on the third level, head for yet another upward flight of stairs and then head right to another flight of stairs head ing up. Once you're on the top level head right. once you reach the right side of the Mansion, defeat the winged enemies for hearts, and then head down the stairs, though be careful once you reach the bottom of the stairs, because there's a knight waiting for you at the bottom, if possible use a Laurel to render yourself invincible and then defeat the knight. As you reach the other area, you'll see a merchant that'll sell an Oak Stake, buy the Oak Stake. and make your way down, as you make it to the bottom, head right. You'll face the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper's attack pattern is simple, but dangerous. He'll float towards you and throw small sickles at you. If you have the Morning Star whip, he should be easy to defeat. Once you defeat the Grim Reaper, you'll receive the Gold Knife, then head to the crystal seal and shatter it with the Oak Stake, you'll receive Dracula's Eyeball. Getting out of Brahm's Mansion can be quite difficult because you have to get out exactly the same way you came in. Once you exit Brahm's Mansion, you can go left and obatin the Diamond. You'll have to cross a difficult series of moving platforms, you can jump as soon as the platform you're on is moving up as it helps you to jump higher and farther than you can otherwise, but not on the platforms that are too close to each other. After you cross, make your way to the left , you'll see a merchant that'll give you the Diamond.